What's in a Name
by rururei
Summary: "Sebuah nama hanya akan membuatmu semakin mengingatku." NaruSasu. Oneshot. AU.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**What's in a Name (c) rururei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."**_

**William Shakespeare**

.

.

.

Malam itu masih seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Malamnya yang kesekian di dalam _night club_ itu, seperti kemarin malam, kemarin malamnya lagi, kemarin-kemarin hingga dua minggu ke belakang –sendirian. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja bartender ditemani segelas _tequilla _yang isinya baru dihabiskan sepertiga. Kali ini tubuh jangkungnya dibalut kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung separuh, menampakkan sebagian kulit tangannya yang berwarna tan.

Cahaya berganti-ganti dari redup menjadi terang lalu berubah lagi menjadi berwarna-warni, membuat kepalanya pening sewaktu pertama kali datang ke sana. Musik menghentak, memekakkan telinga, menjadikan jantung pun ikut berpacu lebih cepat seperti melompat-lompat dari rongga dada. Orang-orang turun melantai –meliuk, menggeliat, terus bergerak ke mana saja sesuai dentuman musik. Dia termasuk salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak pernah tertarik untuk ikut menggoyangkan pinggul di sana. Kegiatannya setiap kali datang selalu saja sama: duduk, memesan minuman –biasanya segelas _tequilla, _kadang-kadang segelas vodka, menghabiskan minuman itu kemudian pulang.

Dia tengah meneguk lagi isi gelasnya tepat ketika seorang gadis datang menghampiri. Gadis berlipstik merah menyala itu memakai gaun ketat yang kurang bahan di sana sini dengan warna serupa warna bibirnya. Surai hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, lurus seperti bintang iklan _shampoo _di televisi. Dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri, si gadis bergaun merah berhenti di samping kursinya, berdiri dengan satu tangan bertumpu di atas meja konter.

"Hai."

Gadis itu menyapa, masih dengan senyuman di wajah. Matanya –yang memakai _soft lens _warna merah tua, mengerjap. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Sendirian?"

Kali ini gadis itu bertanya. Sekali lagi, dia memasang senyuman canggung itu.

"Begitulah."

Jawabannya lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah gumaman. Dia tidak pernah terlatih dan tidak punya bakat sama sekali untuk menghadapi situasi semacam itu.

Mendadak si gadis mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memperlihatkan dengan jelas belahan dadanya dari balik gaun yang dia pakai. Tangan gadis itu bergerak nakal menyentuh pahanya, mengelus perlahan.

"Mau kutemani?"

Dia terkejut hingga tanpa sadar berjengit dan mundur sedikit dari kursinya. Kali ini tidak ada senyum canggung. Lebih seperti wajah yang benar-benar kaget.

Setelah beberapa detik yang ganjil, akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Tidak usah. Terimakasih." Dia berusaha terdengar sopan. "Aku ingin sendiri."

Selanjutnya, reaksi gadis itu datang begitu cepat secepat perubahan riak mukanya. Dia menarik tangan dan tubuhnya sekaligus. Senyuman nakal di bibirnya sempurna lenyap, digantikan dengan entah ekspresi kecewa atau ekspresi tersinggung. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh, berjalan menuju bagian yang lain di tempat itu.

Dia menghela napas lega. Sekalipun gadis itu bukan orang pertama yang dia hadapi sejak dua minggu dia terus bercokol di sana, tetap saja dia merasa kaku dan bingung. Barangkali akan sulit bagi seorang laki-laki normal untuk menolak tawaran seseorang seperti gadis bergaun merah itu, tidak peduli apakah gadis itu benar-benar hanyalah seorang gadis kesepian yang butuh teman atau seorang gadis yang pada akhirnya akan meminta imbalan atas jasanya menemani minum-minum. Sayangnya, dia memang tidak termasuk golongan laki-laki seperti itu meskipun sebagian besar hidupnya memang diisi oleh hal-hal yang sangatlah normal.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dua puluh tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis sebuah universitas ternama. Tinggal sendirian di sebuah _apato_ sejak masuk kuliah. Indeks Prestasinya tidak pernah kurang dari angka 3. Punya hobi membaca buku, terutama di perpustakaan. Tipe mahasiswa favorit dosen yang tidak pernah telat mengumpulkan tugas, selalu duduk paling depan, rajin bertanya dan sudah membekali diri dengan materi sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Kandidat kuat untuk posisi asisten dosen semester depan. Menjadi anggota klub pecinta alam sejak masuk kuliah karena dia juga suka mendaki gunung. Tidak banyak bicara. Banyak bertindak. Hidupnya sangat normal, lurus, teratur, tidak neko-neko hingga suatu hari –tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu teman-teman kampusnya kompak tertawa ketika menyinggung topik tentang dia yang belum pernah sekalipun datang ke bar atau klub malam, apalagi menyentuh alkohol.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa malam pertama kedatangannya ke _night club_ itu –dia datang diseret teman-temannya, ternyata mengubah beberapa hal. Dia masih saja datang bahkan tanpa siapapun, sekalipun uang simpanannya harus dibobol untuk ditukarkan dengan segelas dua gelas minuman tiap malamnya.

Tegukan terakhirnya berhasil mengandaskan isi gelasnya untuk malam itu.

Mata birunya masih awas mengamati isi ruangan, menelisik satu per satu sosok yang ada –yang sedang melantai, duduk di sofa-sofa atau kursi-kursi, berdiri di dekat dinding, berjalan keluar masuk pintu utama, tertawa-tawa, berpelukan, berciuman. Masih nihil. Tanpa sadar bibirnya meloloskan desahan pelan. Dia tengah melirik jarum jam tangannya ketika akhirnya dia melihat sosok itu –sosok yang menjadi alasan kedatangan konyolnya tiap malam ke tempat itu.

Bahu Naruto menegak.

Matanya memicing, tidak mau melepaskan sosok itu sekalipun hanya untuk satu detik. Sosok yang menarik seluruh perhatiannya saat itu tengah berjalan anggun di sisi lain ruangan, kali ini mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang lekat di tubuh putihnya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana kulit tubuh, mana kain pakaian. Warnanya hampir serupa. Dalam remang-remang cahaya pun, bagi Naruto satu sosok itu tetap bersinar begitu terang, mengalahkan semua manusia lain yang hadir di sana –seolah-olah sosok itu menghisap semua aura manusia yang berdiri di sekitarnya.

Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa sulit didorong memasuki tenggorokannya.

Kali ini sosok bersurai raven itu berhenti di dekat meja konter, punggung tersandar dengan mata terarah ke _dance floor. _Musik tribal yang menggema tidak bisa memaksa sang raven untuk menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya yang mana pun. Naruto bisa menebak sosok itu menatap dengan pandangan malasnya yang biasa, bibir terkatup datar dengan dua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Selama dua minggu mengawasinya, Naruto hampir hafal gestur dan kebiasaan sosok itu. Kadang-kadang dia turun melantai. Kadang hanya duduk di atas salah satu kursi tinggi di dekat bartender dan memesan minuman.

Satu hal yang selalu sama: selalu banyak orang mendekat padanya. Laki-laki. Perempuan.

Dia memang seperti lampu di tengah jalanan yang gelap. Cahaya bagi ngengat dan laron. Magnet bagi semua mata yang sempat menangkap sosoknya. Naruto termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak orang itu –seperti jarum kecil yang tidak bisa tidak akan menempel pada sang magnet. Bedanya, dia tidak pernah berani melakukan apapun selain mengamati dari jauh, memperhatikan pakaian apa yang dikenakan sang raven, bagaimana gerak-geriknya, menebak minuman apa yang dia pesan dan kemudian menatap nanar ketika sosok itu menghilang entah ke mana –hampir selalu setelah tengah malam.

Sosok itu kini meluruskan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, dengan anggun dan elegan seperti semua gerakan tubuhnya, sang raven berjalan turun ke _dance floor. _Bahkan hanya cara berjalannya pun terlihat begitu indah bagi Naruto. Tanpa alasan yang bisa didefinisikan, pemuda itu merasakan jantungnya ikut berdentum keras sekalipun bukan dia yang berjalan turun untuk melantai. Sang Namikaze mengawasi sosok itu menyusup di antara kerumunan manusia yang sedang menggila di lantai dansa, meliuk dan bergerak sesuai hentakan musik. Naruto hampir bisa memastikan sang raven masih konstan memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa, wajah yang tidak pernah mengulas senyuman secara cuma-cuma. Tapi tidak sedikit pun hal itu bisa mengurangi pesonanya yang tumpah ruah ke seluruh tempat.

Naruto menahan napas.

Pemuda pirang itu belum pernah sekalipun merasakan sensasi yang sangat kuat itu –keinginan yang menyeruak di dalam tubuhnya untuk menyentuh sesosok tubuh lain. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyeka peluh yang mulai muncul di dahinya sementara dia kembali menelan ludah.

Tubuh itu. Bibirnya. Lehernya. Bahunya. Punggungnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia hanya tahu bahwa sudah berkali-kali tidurnya disinggahi mimpi yang serupa –bahkan mimpinya di siang bolong ketika tanpa sengaja tertidur di dalam kelas akibat sering keluyuran malam. Dia menginginkan sosok itu, membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menyentuh kulit putih di balik kemeja yang selalu saja lekat di tubuh seperti kulit kedua, seperti apa rasanya mengusap wajah itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, menyentuh bibirnya, leher jenjangnya. Dia ingin menelusuri tubuh itu seperti mempelajari sebuah peta tempat-tempat rahasia yang mengagumkan. Sang raven benar-benar sudah menjadi candu, mimpi indah sekaligus mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui dan melambai-lambai meminta dihampiri.

Sayang sang pemuda Namikaze tidak punya stok keberanian yang cukup untuk sekedar mendekat dalam radius sepuluh langkah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menelan ludah yang mendadak terasa pahit ketika dilihatnya sepasang lengan kurang ajar entah milik siapa tengah melingkari pinggang ramping sosok itu, menariknya mendekat hingga kedua tubuh itu menempel satu sama lain. Kedua sosok itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Naruto panik. Mencari-cari. Tubuhnya sudah separuh berdiri dari kursi.

Tidak –tidak bisa. Masih terlalu dini bagi sang cinderella untuk menghilang. Sekarang bahkan belum tengah malam. Sang pemuda beriris safir masih sibuk memindai lantai dansa, mencari sosok yang berkilauan itu. Tapi sosoknya seperti lenyap ditelan lautan manusia.

Naruto mendesah pelan, berpaling lagi pada bartender yang berdiri di balik konter.

"Satu _clear vodka, _tolong."

Barangkali suaranya kedengaran seperti orang yang putus asa.

Dia mengamati tangan gesit sang bartender meracik minuman yang dipesannya, hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Sesekali kepalanya masih menoleh ke _dance floor, _berharap menemukan sang raven kembali. Hasilnya nihil.

Naruto meraih gelas minuman yang telah tersaji di depannya, meneguk sedikit. Entah akan ada berapa malam lagi yang dia habiskan di lantai empat bangunan itu, sebuah _night club _paling terkenal di kotanya. Banyak teman kuliahnya yang sudah bertanya penasaran kenapa matanya sering tampak memerah. Begadang menggarap tugas adalah alibi paling logis yang bisa dia lontarkan. Nyatanya kadang dia pulang keluyuran dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan ambruk di atas _futon _begitu saja. Biasanya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mabuk jika sang raven tidak muncul sama sekali. Aneh. Dia merindukan sosok itu sampai ke dalam sum-sum tulang jika satu malam saja dia tidak melihatnya.

Naruto berpaling lagi ke belakang –setelah memijit pelan keningnya, masih belum menyerah untuk mencoba mencari-cari lagi. Tubuhnya sudah ditegakkan. Mata memicing awas. Kepalanya justru mendadak terasa agak berputar melihat begitu banyak orang. Dia baru saja akan berbalik lagi menghadap konter ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat di telinga kirinya.

"Mencariku?"

Sontak, dia menoleh.

Seketika waktu seperti dibekukan. Naruto tercekat, kaku dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sang raven berdiri tepat di sampingnya, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dengan punggung tersandar di konter. Persis posisinya sebelum turun melantai. Hanya saja bedanya kali ini sepasang mata itu terarah pada wajah Naruto, masih dengan pandang malas.

Sang pemuda pirang belum menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk dijadikan jawaban. Dia lebih sibuk memperhatikan warna mata sang raven yang ternyata hitam serupa batu obsidian, begitu melumpuhkan sekalipun sorot malas dan meremehkan terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu.

Otak Naruto macet mencium wangi tubuh itu dari jarak dekat. Lebih memabukkan dari alkohol manapun. Entah itu parfum atau aroma alami tubuhnya, Naruto tidak bisa memastikan.

Barangkali karena Naruto tidak segera menjawab, sang raven memutar tubuhnya, tidak lagi bersandar di konter tapi tepat menghadap sang Namikaze. Otak Naruto rusuh seketika. Tiga kancing teratas kemeja putih sang raven tampak terbuka.

"Kau pikir aku setolol itu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dua minggu ini kau terus mengawasiku seolah-olah aku ini buronan yang dicari-cari polisi?"

"Huh?"

Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang yang tolol di sini. Dia pun hanya bisa memasang wajah canggung seperti biasa.

"Ma –maaf." Dia mengusap leher belakangnya yang kini meremang. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Sang raven tidak menyahut. Jika beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto adalah orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin menelanjangi, kini sang raven itulah yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata seolah ingin menguliti si pemuda tan hidup-hidup. Naruto hanya bisa terbatuk kecil.

"Baiklah." Naruto bersiap untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh. "Aku akan pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak suka."

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya yang biasanya semulus jalan tol ketika digunakan untuk memperlajari materi-materi perkuliahan. Kini otaknya malah mengalami disfungsi akibat kehadiran sosok yang ironisnya telah memenuhi pikirannya selama dua minggu ini. Naruto tidak berpikir untuk sekadar basa-basi menanyakan nama atau mengajak bercakap-cakap singkat. Dia seakan-akan lumpuh total.

"Tch."

Dia mendengar sang raven berdecak pelan. Suara kecil itu sanggup memaku Naruto kembali ke kursinya. Dia menatap sepasang mata obsidian di depannya, menunggu kalimat apa yang mungkin muncul dari bibir tipis itu.

"Aku tahu kau bukan hanya datang untuk memandangi tubuhku. Tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu, aku bisa membacanya sejelas membaca papan reklame di pinggir jalan."

Naruto tersentak, terkejut dengan kata-kata tajam dan lugas dari sang raven.

"Sekarang aku sudah ada di depanmu," sang raven berujar lagi, "Tidak adakah yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sang pemuda tan tidak punya ide. Pikirannya benar-benar tumpul. Dua manik obsidian masih mengunci matanya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini?"

Mendadak sang raven melangkah maju, menyelipkan diri di antara kedua kaki Naruto. Sang Namikaze tergagap dengan kontak kecil pertama. Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan sengatan tegangan tinggi di sekujur tubuhnya ketika sepasang lengan itu melingkar di lehernya.

Dia mendongak.

Kini mata itu begitu dekat. Hembusan napasnya yang panas menerpa wajah Naruto. Wangi tubuhnya makin nyata. Naruto gemetar, melupakan apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada sosok itu seandainya jarak mereka sedekat ini.

Sosok itu sedikit membungkuk, berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Atau melakukan ini?"

Mimpi-mimpi Naruto menjelma ke dalam kenyataan. Sebuah sentuhan dari bibir yang manis dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Kekakuan di tubuhnya hilang dalam sekejap, digantikan oleh kebutuhan yang lebih kuat untuk sentuhan yang lebih dalam dan lebih hangat. Naruto memejamkan mata, menarik tubuh itu agar mendekat. Keduanya terus terlibat dalam pergulatan yang makin lama main kasar. Basah. Liat. Panas. Tidak ada yang bersedia mengalah.

Mendadak sang raven mendorong dadanya, memaksa kontak mereka terlepas. Naruto menatapnya dengan napas terengah dan tatapan kecewa. Sementara sosok mempesona di depannya tengah mencoba menata napas dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah banyak.

"Kau tidak terlalu buruk."

Sosok itu membuka bibirnya yang basah, seribu kali lebih menggoda dibanding sebelumnya. Naruto masih tersengal, belum melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang sang raven.

"Siapa namamu?"

Akhirnya Naruto bisa bertanya. Matanya kini menatap penuh harap, seperti menunggu keajaiban jatuh dari langit.

Sosok yang sedang diperangkap dalam pelukannya hanya mengulas seringai tipis.

"Sebuah nama hanya akan membuatmu makin mengingatku."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, bibir sang raven kembali menangkap bibirnya, membuatnya urung bertanya lagi. Naruto merasa hampir gila. Dan dia akan lebih gila lagi jika sang raven terlepas dari dekapannya malam ini.

Tahu-tahu ciuman itu berlanjut sampai ke dalam sebuah ruang tertutup di lantai dua, kamar VIP yang terletak satu lantai dengan tempat karaoke.

Naruto menyudutkan buruannya ke dinding, tidak memberikan satu celah pun pada sosok itu untuk melepaskan diri. Tangannya bergerak tidak sabaran membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja sang raven yang masih tersisa. Ketika akhirnya sepotong kain itu meluncur jatuh ke lantai, mengeskpos tubuh bagian atas sang raven yang terpahat tanpa cela, Naruto menjadi makin liar. Tidak ada lagi pemuda berwajah tolol yang beberapa menit lalu menjawab terpatah-patah. Tidak ada lagi keringat dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar membara dan siap meledak.

Sang raven tertawa kecil, mendorong Naruto yang tengah membenamkan wajah di lehernya agar menjauh sejenak. Mata yang menyihir itu kembali menatap tajam.

"Sampai berapa lama kau akan menghimpitku di dinding seperti ini?"

Naruto mengerjap.

Dia tidak membuka mulut. Sebagai jawabannya, dia mendorong tubuh itu dan menindihnya di atas ranjang. Semua jelas lebih menggetarkan dan lebih indah dibanding mimpi-mimpinya yang manapun. Tubuh itu begitu nyata. Kehangatannya. Kehalusannya. Naruto benar-benar menjelma menjadi sosok lain di luar dirinya sendiri. Dia yang biasanya begitu canggung tidak lagi menunjukkan keragu-raguannya di depan kesempurnaan yang tersaji di depan mata. Tidak ada lagi pemuda yang menjawab dengan tergagap. Bahkan sang raven sendiri mungkin akan sulit percaya jika sosok yang kini berkeliaran di atas tubuhnya adalah seorang pemula yang masih polos dan tidak pernah punya pengalaman apapun sebelumnya.

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya yang basah.

Naruto menjelajahi tubuh itu seperti keinginannya untuk mempelajari sebuah peta. Dia meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana, seolah ingin menandai jalan datang dan jalan pulang agar dia bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu. Setiap suara yang keluar dari bibir sang raven bergema merdu di telinganya, jelas akan menjadi suara yang terus terngiang tanpa bisa dilupakan.

Tangan Naruto mencapai resleting celana jeans hitam sang raven. Mendadak sosok itu bangkit, memaksa Naruto menghentikan usahanya menarik turun celana jeans itu. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan. Mata hitam yang menatapnya tampak menyala-nyala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan napas putus-putus, berusaha membaca wajah yang mustahil dibaca itu. "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada kau menyuruhku berhenti sekarang."

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti?" Sang raven berdecak. "Aku hanya ingin membuat permainan ini lebih seimbang."

Sepasang tangan putih mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh membentur ranjang. Naruto merasa kesulitan bernapas ketika melihat sosok itu kini duduk di atas pahanya dengan seringai licik di wajah.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Jari-jari panjang itu bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Naruto yang pertama.

"Dua puluh."

Sang Namikaze berusaha agar tidak terlalu gemetar.

"Masih kuliah?"

Kancing berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi menyusul terbuka. Naruto mengangguk patah-patah. Matanya masih lekat mengawasi wajah sang raven yang lebih fokus pada tubuhnya.

"Kau suka olahraga?"

Jari-jari tangan kanan sang raven kini menyusuri otot-otot perutnya yang dihiasi garis-garis samar. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mendesis. Sang raven mengerling ke arahnya.

"Ya." Naruto menyahut dengan susah payah. "Mendaki gunung."

"Oh."

Resleting celananya kini ditarik turun.

Naruto tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan pandangannya kepada sosok yang kini tengah merayap turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang, memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Tanpa bisa ditahan, dia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan bagian dirinya disentuh oleh ujung lidah yang basah dan panas.

"Ternyata kau sensitif sekali."

Dia mendengar sang raven bergumam, tapi dia masih tidak kuasa untuk sekedar mengerling ke sana. Matanya terpejam makin erat sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam sprei putih yang kini telah berkerut-kerut tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dikuasai sensasi yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Jika beberapa menit sebelumnya dia yang membuat sosok itu mendesah-desah, kini posisi mereka telah bertukar. Ternyata menyentuh dan disentuh terasa berbeda.

Titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan lebih banyak di tubuh Naruto sementara iris safirnya tetap tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang harga dirinya yang mencoba mencegah bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang berisik.

Punggungnya melengkung bersamaan dengan denyutan yang meledak dalam seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Ketika akhirnya dia membuka mata dan mendongak, dilihatnya sang raven berkulit pucat itu sudah bangkit duduk dan tengah menyeka bibir dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

"Jadi," dia berucap pelan, "Sudah berapa banyak laki-laki, atau perempuan, yang kau telanjangi di sini?"

Mata _onyx _itu menguncinya. Naruto diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, kali ini tanpa nada gagap ataupun keragu-raguan.

"Tidak ada," katanya, "Tidak satupun."

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat sorot mata itu sedikit berubah. Entah meredup, entah terkejut. Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Kau yang pertama." Naruto bangkit tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata itu. "Itupun kalau kau bersedia kutelanjangi."

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Sosok itu hanya membalas tatapannya tanpa kata-kata. Naruto menganggapnya sebagai sebuah persetujuan, maka dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika dia mendorong tubuh itu hingga punggung sang raven tersandar di kepala ranjang. Kecupan-kecupan dimulai lagi. Mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, garis rahang, dagu, leher, bahu. Naruto merasakan jari-jari panjang itu menyusup di antara rambutnya. Dia membenamkan wajah makin dalam ke leher itu, bagian yang menguarkan aroma tubuh paling kuat.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberitahu siapa namamu?" Naruto berbisik.

"Apa gunanya sebuah nama," sahutnya, "Siapapun namaku, bukankah kau tetap menyukai tubuhku?"

Mendadak Naruto menarik diri, memandang wajah itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, berusaha mencari makna kalimat yang dilontarkannya tanpa hasil apa-apa. Dadanya terasa ngilu. Ekspresi wajah itu tetap tidak berubah.

"Ya." Naruto akhirnya menjawab. Rasanya pahit. "Karena itu aku akan memilikimu malam ini."

Ditariknya tubuh itu mendekat hingga sang raven tidak lagi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Naruto melucuti seluruh sisa kain yang melekat di tubuh itu. Dia tidak mau lagi memikirkan apapun selain memilikinya sekarang. Seluruhnya. Jika bisa, seluruh yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sosok itu mulai menggeliat di bawahnya.

Naruto tidak melepaskan matanya sedikit pun dari wajah itu, memperhatikan perubahan riak wajah yang terjadi, sekecil apapun.

Sungguh. Naruto ingin memilikinya, keseluruhan dirinya. Dia merasa bisa menghabiskan sebanyak apapun waktu hanya untuk memeluk sosok itu.

Gesekan antara dua kulit tubuh yang berbeda itu membuat udara makin panas. Napas berat dan memburu. Pemuda pirang itu menyatukan tubuh keduanya dengan satu hentakan keras yang membentuk lekukan panjang pada sprei putih di bawah mereka. Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Hanya ada bunyi desahan dan derit ranjang. Naruto akhirnya membungkukkan tubuh. Kedua dada basah menempel, bercampur dengan peluh. Dia menangkap bibir yang terbuka itu, menghisap dengan rakus sementara tangannya menjelajah seluruh bagian tubuh yang berada di bawah kuasanya itu.

"Jadilah milikku."

Naruto berbisik, tepat di telinganya. Sosok itu melempar wajah ke samping sebagai jawaban, memeluk erat punggung Naruto. Kelopaknya terpejam menyembunyikan manik mata gelapnya, barangkali menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bisa memberikan jawaban.

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. Tubuhnya terus bergerak, menghentak keluar masuk dengan irama yang makin lama makin cepat. Denyutan yang melanda tubuhnya terasa begitu kuat, bergetar dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala. Dia memejamkan mata, menggeram pelan, tidak punya nama untuk disebutkan.

Kepala Naruto terkulai dengan kening tersandar ke bahu sang raven. Kedua tangan putih itu mendorong dada Naruto hingga dia terguling ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Ketika sang raven berniat untuk bangkit, tangan Naruto menahannya, memaksa tubuh itu kembali berbaring di ranjang. Lengan Naruto melingkari pingganggnya, mencegah sosok itu untuk kembali bangkit.

"Lepaskan aku."

Dia menoleh pada si pemuda pirang yang kini menyanderanya.

"Jangan pergi."

Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak biasa dipeluk."

Dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa."

Gerakan tangan yang berusaha melepaskan diri itu akhirnya terhenti. Tidak lagi terdengar protes. Dia membiarkan Naruto terpejam sambil memeluknya, mendengarkan napas halus itu begitu dekat di telinganya.

Tidak ada suara lagi sampai Naruto benar-benar terlarut. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah kulit hangat di bawah sentuhannya dan aroma tubuh lain itu.

Mata beratnya terbuka ketika dia merasakan cahaya matahari menyusup dari tirai jendela. Pandangannya belum fokus. Dia menghela napas, membuka mata sepenuhnya dan menemukan sisi ranjang di sebelahnya kosong. Naruto terkesiap dan segera bangkit. Dia turun dari ranjang menuju ke kamar mandi. Nihil. Terburu-buru, dia memunguti pakaiannya, memakainya dan melangkah keluar.

Dia tidak tahu harus mencari siapa atau pergi ke mana. Kakinya hanya berjalan menjelajahi lantai itu, lalu naik ke atas –lantai tiga yang biasanya menjadi tempat digelarnya _live music, _lalu ke lantai empat tempat _night club _yang sudah ditutup. Pemuda itu turun ke lantai dasar. Tidak seperti lantai di atasnya yang sepi, restoran dan kafetaria di lantai itu tetap berpengunjung. Akhirnya dia tahu hari sudah pagi. Dengan langkah gontai dia keluar dari gedung itu, pulang ke _apato-_nya dan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk pergi ke kampus sekalipun ada kuliah hari itu.

Menunggu malam datang seperti menunggu bertahun-tahun.

Naruto hanya bergelung seharian di dalam _apato, _menyalakan televisi yang dibiarkan berisik sendirian. Dia bahkan tidak membuka tirai jendela dan tidak menyalakan lampu, membiarkan satu-satunya sumber cahaya datang dari matahari di luar. Dia baru bangkit ketika matahari tenggelam, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kemudian berganti pakaian.

Dia melesat pergi keluar sekalipun sadar masih terlalu dini untuk datang ke _night club. _Tapi dia hanya ingin pergi. Dia hanya ingin menemukan_nya._

Entah berapa gelas vodka habis ditenggaknya, tapi sosok itu tetap tidak muncul. Sang bartender sampai menolak memberikannya gelas lagi.

Naruto seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Pikirannya kacau. Seperti pecandu narkoba berhenti menggunakan obat-obatan. Seperti kehilangan gravitasi. Dia bahkan tidak datang lagi ke kampus keesokan harinya. Kepalanya berat dan sakit karena mabuk semalaman. Dia baru bangkit lagi ketika matahari sudah menghilang.

Barangkali malam ini dia sudah boleh berharap.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Sang bartender bertanya sembari meletakkan segelas _tequilla _di depannya. Naruto –yang tengah menatap lantai dansa, berpaling pada sang bartender yang wajahnya dihiasi senyum. Karena Naruto tidak bersuara dan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin menjawab, sang bartender bertanya lagi.

"Mencari Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak mengenal nama itu. Dahinya berkerut dan kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Siapa?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Sasuke, orang yang pergi bersamamu kemarin malam." Wajah Naruto masih menunjukkan kebingungan. Maka sang bartender menambahkan lagi. "Lelaki tampan. Tinggi. Rambut hitam dan kulit putih."

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" dia tergesa bertanya, "Di mana dia?"

Bartender itu tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di sini," kata bartender itu, "Kau sudah ada janji dengannya?"

"Janji?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Setahuku dia hanya datang ke sini jika ada janji." Bartender itu menatap mata Naruto lurus-lurus. "Tidak sembarangan orang bisa menyentuhnya."

Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Tapi dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

"Kudengar tarifnya sangat tinggi. Tapi siapa yang tidak rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuknya? Laki-laki, perempuan, semua bertekuk lutut padanya."

Bartender itu tertawa lagi. Lalu mengucapkan kalimat lain lagi. Tapi Naruto sudah tidak mendengarnya. Dia menenggak isi gelasnya dalam satu tegukan.

Dadanya lebih nyeri dibanding sebelumnya.

.

FIN

.

**Entah kesambet setan apa sampai saya nulis beginian *digampar* Yang nungguin Snow White maaf ya, malah saya nulis ini dulu gegara udah seminggu lebih gak selesai-selesai dan saya penasaran. Saya ngos-ngosan sih kalo nulis yang kayak begini, sampai harus bolak-balik baca referensi ff lain. Hohoho.**

***tambahan sedikit***

**buat nhya yang nulis review buat fic ini, makasih ya ^^**

**saya mau balas lewat PM tapi kamunya ngga ada akun, jadi saya tulis di sini aja.**

**fic dena-san yang don't stop the music? jelas saya pernah baca. saya ngefans sama dena-san gegara welcome the real world (bahkan fic itulah yang bikin saya jatuh cinta sama narusasu). kalau dibilang fic ini banyak kemiripan dengan DSTM, sah-sah saja. tapi sebenarnya saya banyak juga baca fic berlatar night club seperti ini ini dari fandom lain juga. sejujurnya saya terinspirasi nulis fic dengan setting night club malah setelah saya baca salah satu fic SnK, bukan DSTM. okelah mungkin beberapa hal ini mirip: ketemu di night club, naru-nya yang jatuh cinta duluan. tapi di DSTM naru dan sasu adalah seorang eksmud, ya? dan naru begitu percaya diri, bukan bocah polos yang canggung kayak di fic ini. tapi kalau memang ada readers yang menganggap ini mirip, saya terima2 aja asal gak disebut plagiat aja ^^**


End file.
